


Warm

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, its just a soft winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: winter maybe cold but momo will always be there to keep sana warm
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> i love samo but y’all been knew this

Warm. Sana is incredibly warm right now. Although Sana can’t tell which is colder, Japan or Korea, a silent debate she finds herself having often but it doesn’t matter. Warm. Strong arms tighten around her reminds her why it doesn’t matter. Finger intertwining, enjoying the way the sun makes Momo’s ring shined and she cant help but smile when she feels soft kisses on her neck. Her heart feels whole.

“Morning.” Momo’s sleepy voice is adorable and although Sana can’t see her face, she knows there’s a pout settled across it. Momo hates mornings.

“Morning Momoring, we have a lot to do today.” A whine. 

“Can’t we skip it?” Momo buries her face deeper into Sana’s neck. 

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Sana couldn’t come up with any good reason. Their planned day isn’t important and she’s so warm in Momo arms...maybe she has a point. Momo slowly turns Sana around bringing her back from her thoughts before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

“You are very convincing Mrs. Minatozaki.” Sana teases.

“You don’t need much convincing Mrs. Minatozaki.” Sana giggling when her wife pokes her nose. 

“I love you.” Momo always drop those three letter words at of nowhere. Even if Sana has heard it many times, even if they now share a last name and are tied together forever, it still makes her blush. 

“I love you Momo.” Sana pushing the long hairs cover Momo’s eyes away. Truly beautiful.

“So what do you have planned today?.” Momo giggles before placing one more kiss and standing up. Running out of the room, Sana laughing when she whines about how cold it is. Maybe she shouldn’t be wearing only underwear for bed but Momo never listens and Sana can’t really complain. 

Sana lays flat on her back, letting a relaxing breath out before turning her attention to the window. The sun peaking through grey clouds. It looks gloomy and which needing to step outside, she knows is cold. Winter, she loves it mostly because it gives her more of an excuse to cuddle with Momo although she doesn’t really need an excuse anymore. 

Sana hears Momo’s humming coming closer and closer, walking into the bedroom with ice cream and two spoons. Wearing her smile that manages to make Sana that much more happy.

“Babe...it’s winter.”

“Sooo, ice cream is meant to eat year round. I don’t make the rules.” Momo climbs back in bed, passing the ice cream to Sana. Searching for the remote. “We’re going to eat ice cream and watch movies today.” Like their first date back then, their college days they were both broke and all Momo can manage to do was buy ice cream and watch movies. It was simple and it’s a memory Sana cherish the most.

“What are we going to watch.”

“Frozen!” Sana doesn’t complain, instead leaned her head on her shoulder, letting Momo open the ice cream and they began to eat.

“Eating ice cream for breakfast?”

“I was going to have you for breakfast but ice cream sound so good.” Momo licks her spoon and laughing when Sana slaps her. It doesn’t stop them from blushing despite them seeing each other naked and having one another multiple times, they still get shy sometimes.

“I can’t believe my wife picked ice cream over me.”

“Please, i know you’ll choose yogurt over me.”

“That was one time and you ended up eating the whole thing!” Sana whines. 

“Hmm...i don’t remember that.”

“You’re such a liar!”

They watch the movie while enjoying their ice cream, occasionally arguing whether Elsa and Anna is better, Momo passionately explaining why Anna is better. Sana doesn’t care but Momo has a very cute face when she’s focus on something. Letting Momo go on a rant and only shutting up when Sana’s lips are on hers. The kiss that tastes like chocolate, something Momo loves very much.

Sana cuddling into Momo, a protived arm wrapped around her slim waist. Her head against Momo’s chest, hearing Momo’s heartbeat, something she loves to do.  
A hand under her shirt, running her fingers against her wife’s abs.

“Tickles.” Momo softly laughs.

“Oh does it?” Sana lets her fingers run over Momo’s body, tickling her whenever they land. It doesn’t take much before the noise of the tv gets swallowed by their laughs. 

“Stop it!” Momo playfully begs but Sana doesn’t have any plans to. 

“Never!” Laughing when Momo tries to untangle them so she can run to safety. They laugh carefree and their hearts warm by just listening to each other’s laughs. While Momo failed attempt to escape Sana’s teasing hands, they find themselves in a familiar position. Sana straddling Momo’s lap looking down at her beautiful wife. Loving the way her eyes shine and her chest falls and rises from her heavy breathing.

“You’re beautiful Momo.” Sana voice is suddenly soft, the movies no longer mattering. Just the way Momo looks up at her with her eyes expressing every emotion she’s feeling right now and a deep blush across her flawless face. Happy, safe, excited and so so in love. Momo leans forward as Sana leans down, kissing like they have millions of times. Soft and gentle, warming their hearts even more. Momo hands on her hips, playfully gripping them and they both smiled, neither wanted to pull away first. 

The ringing on the phone pulls them apart leaving Momo glaring at the stupid thing. 

“Ignore it.”

“What if it’s important.”

“We’re having a lazy day, kissing my wife is more important.” Momo state matter factly and who was Sana to disagree. Yelling when Momo flips them over, the sound of the ringing slowly fading.

“How many times have I told you to warn me about doing that.” Momo smirks, she loves to show off her strength whenever she can.

“I have to put these bad girls to work?” Pulling her arm up and flexing. She rolled her eyes but it doesn’t stop her from reaching and feeling her muscles. Sana has a secret obsession when feeling every part of Momo’s body. 

“I married a jock.”

“Hey! That’s offensive!” Momo glaring but it doesn’t stop Sana from wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Oh shut up and kiss me.” Her smug smirk shows itself, the one Sana likes to think she hates, the one she’ll never admit to secretly adores. Not like there isn’t any part of Momo that Sana cherish. 

“Gladly.” Momo smiles. Same brings her closer if that’s even impossible, nose slightly touching when their lips touch. Tenderly, Momo is always soft when it comes to Sana. Smirking when she feels legs wrapped around her, loving the sweet smell of vanilla surround her. Letting her hands gentle run down Sana’s bare thighs. Kissing Sana always leaves Momo’s heart blossom into a flower only her wife can see. Only Sana can possibly make butterflies wander around in Momo’s stomach. 

Sana was the one to break the kissing, giggling when Momo whines and immediately chases her lips. Placing her finger against her impatient wife’s lips. 

“You what would be perfect right now?”

“Me between your legs?” A slap to the shoulder and Momo laughs.

“No but definitely later but hot chocolate.” 

“You want my one of a kind hot chocolate?” Sana rolls her hands before gentle pushing Momo to the side.

“You got it from Jihyo babe.”

“Hey! She never claim it so it’s mine.” 

“Going to make it for me?” Sana pouts. Momo quickly standing, sending a little salute.

“Yes ma’am.” Dork. Sana fell in love with a dork. A cute one and one that only loves her. She can’t complain about it not when Momo is determined to always make her happy. 

Between the kissing neither notice the falling snow till now. Sana getting excited, wrapping the blanket around her before walking towards the door. Watching the snowfall slowly reach the ground before melting. Smiling while people walk pass and really the city always looks just so much more beautiful. It’s weird thinking how Momo and herself have been married for over a year now.

Thinking back, if she could tell her younger self she’ll fall deeply in love with Momo of all people, she might not believe it. They’ve always been in each other's lives but nothing more than just friends well that’s all different. If sana can go back to her young and stupid self, she tell her ‘everything is okay.’ Yes life is weird and unpredictable but no matter what, Momo never left her side. Despite their headache of a journey to end here...Sana enjoyed every bit of it. The ring on her finger brings her pride but mostly, she feels love, love she knows she’ll never get from someone else.

Momo taps Sana’s head with the butt of the mug bringing her from her own thoughts.

“Marshmallows?”

“Of course.” Carefreely taking the mug from Momo, leaning back onto the girl when she feels arms around her. Both watching the snow quietly, Momo laying her head on Sana’s shoulder.

“Isn’t it pretty.”

“I know something prettier.”

“Don’t say something cheesy like ‘you’’

“Well it is you.” Sana pretends to be annoyed but the truth is, she loves those stupid compliments. They’re simple but always whether in the middle of winter or summer, they make her warm. 

Well, just being with Momo is enough to never feel the cold again.


End file.
